The present invention relates to a drive for a vehicle seat adjuster having a manually pivotable drive lever that can be deflected out of a neutral position in order to produce a directed rotational movement of an output element after an element has engaged in a drive wheel.
DE 198 47 081 A1 discloses a drive of the type described in the immediately preceding paragraph, the drive lever of which pivots a tilting element having two toothed regions integrally formed on it, one of the toothed regions, depending on the pivoting direction, engaging in a drive wheel, by means of direct meshing, and then this drive wheel being rotated in one direction, with the force flux between the drive lever and the drive wheel taking place via the tilting element. A brake device which is arranged between the drive wheel and output element absorbs a torque on the output side and only lets through a torque on the drive side, i.e. during the return of the drive lever into the neutral position the brake device firmly holds the drive wheel. With renewed deflection of the drive lever, the drive wheel can be rotated further. In addition, an overload safeguard is provided between the drive wheel and the brake device and, when a limit load is exceeded, separates the drive wheel from the brake device and the output element.